This invention relates to the use of lisuride and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof to achieve psychic energizer effects.
It is known from Canadian Pat. No. 885,976 that lisuride hydrogen maleate is useful as a serotonin antagonist for the treatment of migraine, allergies, the dumping syndrome, and argentaffinoma. Heretofore, nothing has been reported regarding a psychotropic activity of lisuride hydrogen maleate.
For the most part, phenylethylamine derivatives, such as amphetamine and methamphetamine, have been used as psycho-pharmaceuticals with a psychic energizer effect. These agents have high toxicity. Furthermore, they exert a stimulating effect and a phase of exhaustion after their use. It has been reported that these compounds evoke psychotic conditions and that these symptoms are very similar to the symptoms of paranoic schizophrenia. Also, a tolerance with respect to their effectiveness develops. Also, the amphetamines exhibit great dependency and abuse potential.
In our prior application Ser. No. 526,303, filed Nov. 22, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,988, we claim a method for the treament of psychic disturbances comprising the administration of lisuride or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof in an amount effective to ameliorate the psychic disturbance. As disclosed therein, the usual daily dosage is 1-300 .mu.g., preferably 1-40 .mu.g., administered all at once or in divided dosages, with the usual oral unit of administration being 1-100 .mu.g., preferably 1-20 .mu.g.
It has now been found that, surprisingly, in patients relatively intractable to lisuride therapy at these early dosage ranges can be benefited at higher dosage ranges.